Quethir
Quethir IPA /kwɛ' θiɹ/ Approx /'kweh '''theer/ General Quethir, sometimes known to the inhabitants of the south Brevic forests as Leafstalker or Eagle Eye, is a skilled forester from the borderlands. His elven mother is the only family he has ever truly known, but some twelve years ago she was taken by the wanderlust and set off in search of elven communities beyond the River Kingdoms. Her gifts to him are his name, his woodcraft, and all that he knows of his father: that he is human and that he left, presumably for his people's home, after a short tryst. One day he hopes to meet his father and reconnect with his mother; the founding of Xanadu is a vehicle by which he hopes to accomplish those goals. Quethir first entered the Stolen Lands - formally at least - as a wilderness scout and guide hired by the lordling Quelk Surtova, or rather by Quelk's less foolhardy associates. After a falling out over whether "payment" should include objects of actual value, he left Quelk's circle and has since been operating in conjunction with the ruling party of Xanadu, where he has gained a reputation as a skilled warrior. In his current capacity as the realm's shadow enforcer, he deals with internal security threats quickly, quietly, and efficiently. Statblock Basic statistics Level 15 (1035586/1200000 experience, updated 7/10) AL N STR 20 HP 132 DEX 20 AC 32 CON 15 CMD 38 INT 10 FORT 14 WIS 18 REF 17 CHA 10 WILL 12 Full statblock '''Quethir' Half-elf ranger 15 N Medium humanoid Init +8; Senses low-light vision; Perception +34 DEFENSE AC 32, touch 18, flat-footed 24 (+9 armor, +2 deflection, +5 Dex, +1 natural, +4 shield, +1 insight) hp 132 (15d10+45) Fort +14, Ref +17, Will +12 Defensive Abilities '''+2 saves vs. enchantment, evasion; '''Immune sleep OFFENSE Speed 30 ft. Melee +2 fey bane bastard sword +22/+17/+12 (1d10+9/19-20) or +1 keen mithral falchion +21/+16/+11 (2d4+8/15-20) Ranged +2 thundering darkwood composite longbow +24/+19/+14 (1d8+8/19-20x3) or Rapid Shot +2 thundering darkwood composite longbow +22/+22/+17/+12 (1d8+8/19-20x3) or +3 seeking composite longbow +25/+20/+15 (1d8+9/19-20x3) or Rapid Shot +3 seeking composite longbow +23/+23/+18/+13 (1d8+9/19-20x3) Special Attacks favored enemy (humanoids human +8, magical beasts +2, humanoids giant +2, animal +2) Spells Prepared (CL 12th; concentration +15) 4th—2 3rd—3 2nd—3 1st—4 STATISTICS Str 20, Dex 20, Con 15, Int 10, Wis 18, Cha 10 Base Atk +15; CMB +20; CMD 38 Feats Quick Draw, Power Attack, Endurance, Rapid Shot, Cleave, Deadly Aim, Local Beacon, Manyshot, Boon Companion, Critical Focus, Improved Precise Shot, Lookout, Staggering Critical, Precise Shot, Favored Defense Skills Climb +9, Craft (fletching) +5, Diplomacy +1, Handle Animal +8, Heal +8, Knowledge (dungeoneering) +12, Knowledge (geography) +12, Knowledge (nature) +12, Knowledge (local) +12, Perception +34, Ride +10, Stealth +27, Survival +22 (+29 to follow tracks), Swim +8 Racial Modifiers +2 Perception Languages Common, Elven SQ camouflage, favored terrain (forest +4, mountains +4, swamp +2), hunter’s bond (animal companion), quarry, swift tracker, track +7, wild empathy +15, woodland stride Notable equipment *+2 fey bane bastard sword *+1 composite longbow (Str rating +4) *ring of protection +2 *goggles with see invisibility 1/day *gloves with true strike at will *shirt with continuous shield *Belt of Physical Perfection +2 (+2 Str, +2 Dex, +2 Con) *Boots of Speed *Cloak of Resistance +2 *Minor Luckstone This small talisman is identical to a Stone of Good Luck except that it only grants its bonus to saving throws. *Quiver of Replenishment This delicately inlaid quiver automatically replaces any nonmagical arrow taken from it after one round, as the spell ''abundant ammunition.'' *Falcon's Cap This light steel and leather helmet resembles the head of a bird of prey and tints its wearer's eyes with gold. The wearer is affected as by the spell ''aspect of the falcon.'' *+2 defending longsword (Varnhold crest) to Varn *Skybolt This +2 thundering adaptive darkwood composite longbow (Str rating +4) is sacred to the Nomen centaurs.''' *a beautifully-crafted flower inlaid with adamantine and mithral and set with precious gemstones (+5 hp, +2 diplomacy, +5 dungeoneering, transmute rock to mud 1/day) took 34 points of damage casting against Armag's tomb and rolling a natural 9 *+3 shadow celestial mithral breastplate (max Dex +9, acp -1, CL 5 fly 1/day) *Hunter's Fang This +1 keen mithral falchion has engraved on its ricasso the words "I am the hunter's fang. May my master's prey feel my bite." in Elven. *Headband of Inspired Wisdom +2 *Robe of Blending (medium boggard swim, medium bugbear scent, small goblin or kobold darkvision) *Cracked Dusty Rose Prism Ioun Stone *Dusty Rose Prism Ioun Stone *Fortunate Charm of Natural Armor +1 *+3 seeking composite longbow (Str rating unknown) *Greater Bracers of Archery *Lesser Reach Metamagic Rod *Greater Slaying Arrow (fey) x4 (Fort DC 23, 100 damage) *Cracked Gamboge Nodule (dragon bile) *Dragon Bile x10 *Rod of Nettles *Cockatrice Grit x5 Accounting All of Quethir's expenditures other than petty cash expenditures will be tracked here. New wealth system: Category:Player Characters